DESCRIPTION: The proposed study seeks to examine whether an informational intervention designed to reduce patient related barriers to effective pain management will result in better pain management. Three-hundred twenty-five adults who have metastatic breast, lung, or prostate cancer or multiple myeloma and who have failed a first course of treatment will participate. An experimental design with longitudinal follow-up will be used to test the effects of the intervention. The informational intervention will include the provision of corrective information about addiction, tolerance, and other misconceptions and the provision of objective sensory and coping information about side effect management. Dependent variables will center on appropriate pain management including patients' reports of pain and patients' reports of the severity of analgesic side effect. In addition, the study will explore whether self-efficacy, patient's endorsement of barriers, and family caregiver's endorsement of barriers mediate the effects of the intervention.